The Stranger
by tiger6
Summary: This is the end, but it will begin again soon, thanks for reading!
1. Default Chapter

Hello to everyone out there, this is a fan fiction piece about Legolas the sexiest character ever created. I don't own him or anything about the lord of the rings books, that was all created by the genius JRR Tolkien. I own only my ideas and the character Elwin. Hope you like the story and please review.  
Chapter 1  
The forest was dark and mysterious, and many strange were cloaked by the night. Prince Legolas walked unafraid, for these were the woods of his people, and he knew every tree and shrub here. He had taken a walk after the royal supper that his father had presented him with upon his entrance to the kingdom. As good as it felt to be home he missed the adventure and the friends that he had made on the battlefield. Legolas knew that it was all peaceful under the new rule of King Elessar, but somehow his soul was still restless.   
Legolas had enjoyed watching the sunset, away from the confines of the palace, and was now calmly walking through the dark woods. Even though he had only been in the palace one day he began to feel annoyed by all the people who followed him everywhere, and all the mindless gossip. Legolas cleared his mind, and walked in a dream. His senses were alert, but his mind wandered to all the ends of the earth.  
Legolas should have kept up his guard. There was a stranger in the woods, with rather nasty intentions. Legolas alive was worth a great sum of money, but simply his head removed from his shoulders was worth more. The stranger was following Legolas until they were far enough away from the palace where his scream would not be heard. Eventually there would be a search party sent to look for the prince, but they would only find a headless body.  
"Why did you leave the feast", called Gimli the dwarf, bursting through the undergrowth. Legolas was startled, but he smiled at his friend.   
"Already the palace life feels constricting. Perhaps we should go to the mines that you wanted to show me sooner rather than later."  
"I would be honored to do so elf," Said Gimli. "But not until you have had a good long visit with your folks." Legolas turned and rolled his eyes, but Gimli continued. "You owe it to them, they haven't seen you in a long time and I know that most will be moving into the undying land soon. You ought to make peace with everyone before they leave." Legolas and Gimli sat on a fallen tree, staring off into the night sky.  
"You know, from what I have told you, that there will never be peace in my family. I am an embarrassment to them, my wildness being one reason, and my refusal to settle down with some nice she-elf another. There is no point in trying. My father only welcomes me because he hopes that I will find someone to love in the city. I must tell you that the chances are slim, for all everyone here cares about is gossip, fine clothes, fine food, and having a good bed partner. They never have anything else on their minds."  
"Well perhaps you might find your self a pretty lass," suggested Gimli, "And dress up in some nice clothes and go to a few parties. Wouldn't it be worth it just so that you can have peace in the family?"  
"Perhaps, Gimli, perhaps," sighed Legolas, "It just doesn't feel right."  
The stranger listened to the conversation and her mind whirled trying to figure how to complete her mission. She hadn't expected for the dwarf to be there. Killing the dwarf with an arrow would be simple, but then Legolas would automatically be on his guard. The stranger didn't think that she could take on an angry elf, even with her fighting capabilities. She would just have to wait for an opportunity to present its self.   
Legolas and Gimli sat in confortable silence for a long time, each lost in his own thoughts, and the stranger waited.  
Hey, I hope that everyone enjoyed this, it is my first fanfic so please give me advice, suggestions, and constructive critisism. Feel free to email me at tigeress1212@kiwibox.com 


	2. chapter 2

Hello to all the great people who read my story, I would really appreciate reviews, it doesn't have to say much, just proof that people actually read my story would be appreciated. Oh yeah, I don't own Legolas(although I wish I did) or any of the other Lord of the Rings stuff. Enjoy, then review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Legolas and Gimli continued to sit quietly in the woods, Legolas thought he heard noises from the trees behind him. His ears perked to any strange noises, as he turned to Gimli.  
  
"I think that you should go back to the palace and I will follow in a few minutes." Legolas said, hinting that Gimli should leave. The dwarf looked suspiciously at Legolas, and also somewhat hurt.  
  
"I will tell you later what my thoughts are." Legolas whispered and pointed his friend to the trail.  
  
"Alright, but don't be to long, or I'll send out a search party to find you." Gimli huffed, although the anger was just an act. Legolas knew as much and rudely pushed the dwarf out of the clearing.  
  
The stranger who was watching from the trees saw the exchange and believed it completely. She readied her arrow in the bow as soon as the dwarf had left the clearing. She aimed closing one eye so that her target would not make a sound as he fell. Suddenly she felt the chill of steal on her neck.  
  
"You will lower your bow sir," said Gimli, his ax at the strangers neck. "Or this ax will slice your neck of so you will never shoot again." Slowly the stranger lowered the bow, feeling extremely stupid for letting herself be snuck up on. At least, she thought, they don't know I am a girl. She knew that the punishment would be much more...intolerable for a girl.  
  
"Okay," she said quietly, "You found me. I can't do any thing with your ax at my neck." She turned to face Gimli and her hood was drawn up to hide her face. Legolas joined the two, he had an expression of disgust written on his face.  
  
"Let him turn to face us like the man he is not. He's just a cheap assassin for hire, ready to kill anyone, even his own mother. He is part of the scum of the earth, hiding in the trees trying to kill us. Who was your target, me or Gimli?" Legolas spat out the words, his disdain evident. He grabbed her arm forcefully turning her, causing her hood to fall. Both elf and dwarf gasped at what they saw.  
  
"This is no man, Legolas, this is definitely a woman." Gimli said in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, I gathered that. Now, I asked you a question, that man or no you should answer." He stated blandly. The stranger choose her word carefully, careful not to arouse the "sexual" interests of either of the pair.  
  
"My job was to capture Prince Legolas" she said evenly. "Obviously I have failed." Legolas let go of her arm, a big mistake. As soon as she was free the stranger whipped out a dagger out of her boot, and threw it aiming at Gimli so as to distract the elf. Then she spun on her heel and sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her through the Forrest.  
  
Unfortunately, Legolas was not so easily distracted. With a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure that the dagger had not hit Gimli, he followed the girl. Because her goal was to put as much distance between herself and Legolas, she made no effort to cover her tracks and her trail was easy to follow. Legolas was soon close behind the girl, and in one big jump he launched himself forward, tackling the girl to the ground. He straddled her, holding her to the ground.  
  
"Alright, I'm beaten," The stranger said sweetly, "You can get off me now." She did not have much hope that the trick would work again, but it was the only thing she had to try.  
  
"You actually think that I will fall for that one again. You are a beauty, but not enough to fool me again. What is your name and why are you here?"  
  
"My name is Alora," she began, but was cut off by Legolas.  
  
"I want the truth. That was a lie." He said flatly, looking into her eyes. She had the most expressive blue eyes, that was how he knew that she was lying.  
  
"Wow your smart for a royal" she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. She received an annoyed glance from Legolas so she continued with her identity. "My name is Elwin Fairhunter, and as you guessed I am an assassin. I was exiled from mirkwood many years ago, so I volunteered for the job because I know that area well." As she spoke she pulled back the strands of red gold hair that revealed her pointy ears.  
  
"Well, Elwin, if you would be so kind as to take a walk to the palace with me, we can talk about your rights for being here. Yes, I do seem to remember tales of a beautiful elf being exiled, because she delighted in causing others to have problems. I hope you don't continue that behavior." Legolas arose, and offered his hand to help her up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you laddie," came a voice from the wood, "That ones a sly one." Gimli walked from under the trees, looking intently at Elwin. Legolas kept his hand offered, despite Gimli's warning. Elwin rose on her own, looking at Legolas's hand suspiciously, and brushed herself off. Gimli walked in front of her and Legolas behind as they headed towards the palace.   
TBC everybody, hope you like it. Please review! 


	3. chapter 3

Hello to everyone out there I hope you like this chapter. I am going to try and post at least once a week if not more, so keep reading. I will not post anymore after this chapter, unless I get at least 5 reviews. That's not a lot people, just take a sec, write a few words, its not all that hard. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Elwin felt utterly idiotic as she was hauled into the palace unceremoniously by Legolas and Gimli. Legolas had a steel grip in her arm, which had proved worthless to fight against. She was reluctant to see the King that had banished her 10 years before, that was but a second in elf time and the wound of rejection was still raw.   
  
Legolas took her through the gaits and saw looks of hatred upon the faces of the elves. He hadn't expected this strong of a reaction, not from the folk who were normally so emotionless. He figured that Elwin had been more harmful that the story's he had heard suggested.   
  
Soon the reached the audience chamber of King Theadrin, beautiful and frightening at the same time. As the guards held upon the doors for the group, they gave suspicious looks at Elwin, wishing that she would just disappear.   
  
"Legolas, what have you brought into the palace," His friend Anothal asked, curious. "It's not good to bring the dregs of society into the audience of the King, he has more important things to deal with."  
"As much as I would like to be rid of her filth, she tried to kill me and I think that would rank high on my fathers to do list." Legolas returned, glad his friend took this in jest. It would be a lot harder to explain to the other elves why he had brought the troublemaker back into their lives.  
  
As the group walked in to the chamber, Elwin felt her head sink to her chest. To be back here was a reminder of her past, and the humiliation that she had endured. Although most elves would be horrified to be exiled, she was happy because it had set her free. Elwin no longer had to listen to the gossip that flew around the city, and the weight of being a perfect person was no longer on her shoulders. Now all the weight had come flooding back.  
  
"Who is this that disturbs the peace." Boomed the voice of the King. "What have you brought to us Legolas?"  
  
"Father I bring you an assassin, that tried to take my life as I walked peacefully in the forest. I brought her back to face your judgment."  
  
"Ah, yes I recognize you," sighed the King. "I suppose that you had to return sometime, Elwin Fairhunter. Would leaving us alone and continuing your meager life elsewhere have been that hard. Well your back, so I have to sentence you. Let us see, I banished you on pain of death, yes that is correct. I don't suppose you have anything to say for yourself that might make me want to lower the sentence." He smiled down at her, he was having fun teasing her.   
  
Elwin lifted her head towards her, her blue eyes soft and pleading. Her red hair was astonishingly bright against her pale milky smooth complexion. She had one more card to play.  
  
"I would do anything, anything in return for sparring my life. I didn't mean to return and cause trouble again, but I had no money and no home so I had to do something to get some money. Turning to crime was not my choice, the only other way would have been prostitution." Elwin ended her plea, looking helplessly up at the King. She saw something in his head click, and she knew she had won. The most disgraceful thing that an elf could do was become a prostitute, and to be forced to that level was pitiful. She knew that she would have the Kings sympathy, but she was not sure that would be enough to let her go free.   
  
"That is most unfortunate. I had forgotten how beautiful you were my dear, I dare say that you would have done very well in that business." The King gave a little laugh at his own jest, and watched the insult be taken in by the girl.  
  
Legolas was surprised and horrified at what his father he's just said. That was a unforgivable insult, he had never heard his father be so cruel. He felt sorry for Elwin, just a little bit, and he decided that she should not die. No, he had much different plans.  
  
"Father might I suggest that she be forced to behave, and join the maid service. If she is good, and doesn't cause trouble, then in six months she would be let free. If she causes trouble, she will be executed." Legolas asked his father politely, although this was not the end of his plan. He looked at the face of Elwin, and saw her horror. He smiled inwardly, he had been right, her greatest fear was being tied down, and forced to obey the rules.   
  
"Yes, I think that would be a suitable punishment, although who will keep her under control? I don't think the elf in charge of the maids will be happy with Elwin being there. I have an idea!" The King said suddenly, looking keenly at Legolas. "I propose that you be in charge of Elwin, and that she be your room servant. That would be good." Legolas smiled, accepting the duty. That had gone exactly as he had planned, and now he had a beautiful personal servant. The only problem was that she hated him, but that could be changed. "Then it is done!" Stated the King, "Now I have other matters to attend to." Legolas and Gimli bowed and the group left the room.  
  
Elwin walked in a daze, horrified about what had just happened. She had used her charm so that she might be let free, not so that she should be placed as a personal servant to the Prince. Never in her life had she been so controlled, and so utterly helpless.  
  
I hope that everyone enjoyed this, review is you want more. Thank you. If you want to give a longer review, or otherwise contact me feel free to e-mail me at tigeress1212@kiwibox.com. Thank you   
-Tiger 


	4. chapter 4

Hello everybody, thanks for reading. Special thanks to taoist_elf who has been so nice and helped me with this story. Please R&R!   
"Your first duty will be to draw my bath in the morning, and wake me up, nicely. Then you can bring me my breakfast." Legolas spilled out a list of jobs for Elwin to do. They stood in Legolas' chamber, just after their meeting with the King.  
  
"I get the picture, my job is to be your slave, a happy slave." Elwin snapped, unable to stand the teasing tone of his voice. She felt crushed and captured, and there was nothing that she could do about it. She clenched her fists until her knuckles were white, but that didn't seem to soothe her anger.  
  
"Yes, that's the right idea, service with a smile. I dare say that the treatment from me will be far better that what you would receive in the dungeons." Legolas taunted, enjoying the reaction he was getting. At first he had liked the girl, in a physical way, but since she had been such a poor sport, he was loosing interest. Now he found that teasing her was the only thing that he wanted to do.  
  
Gimli knocked on the door, and pushed it open softly. He looked at the scene, Legolas' taunting face, and the look of utter defeat in Elwin's eyes. Her felt sorry for the girl, and he knew that this was more horrible for her than death by the look in her eyes. But, he scolded himself, she tried to kill Legolas, my best friend, and this is the punishment she deserves.   
  
"Legolas, I came to say goodnight, for it is quite late, and I intend to retire for the night. I suggest you do the same." Gimli spoke softly, so that he did not disturb anyone in the sleeping palace.  
  
"Yes, I think that is a good idea. Elwin you may go, but expect you in the morning at dawn." He ushered her out the door and turned to Gimli, motioning that he should come in. As soon as Elwin had left the room he spoke, "I don't think that I can take much more of the tortured look in her eyes, do you think that you might find out what's troubling her and try to cheer her up?" He looked at Gimli, letting his emotions for the girl show.  
  
"You know, and I know that she feels trapped and imprisoned, that is what she is suffering from. She wants to be free, unattached, allowed to go wherever she pleases. I believe that the only reason she turned to crime was because she was starving." Gimli spoke with compassion, but the elf was still unconvinced.  
  
"Why should I trust one word that comes from her mouth? You surprise me, she said that she was beaten and then she threw a dagger at you and ran for it," Legolas snorted.  
  
"I think that was just an act of desperation. She must have really gotten under your skin, for you are acting strangely. First you tease her, then you ask what's wrong, and then you don't believe me when I tell you the truth. You have definite feelings for her." Gimli smiled and started to leave the room.  
  
"If I have any feelings, they are bad ones," he called after his friend. When he saw that the door was closed he turned and flopped down upon his big bead. Without changing his clothes he fell into a dream filled sleep.  
  
Elwin heard the door to Legolas' bedroom opening, and she turned and ran down the hall. She had listened into the conversation so that she might learn what she should do to get out of this place, but the things she had heard she hadn't really wanted to know. It was horrible that the stuck up royal had feelings for her, even if he was extremely handsome. Good looks couldn't make up for a bad personality, her heart screamed. But it sure as hell helped, head retorted.   
  
Gimli had seen the girl running down the hall, and decided to follow her, to see just how much she had been listening for. He found he just around the corner, sitting on a bench, lost in thought. He sat beside her, startling her.  
  
"I didn't see you come up, sorry." She rushed, feeling guilty about listening in. She looked at Gimli, and saw pity in his eyes.  
  
"That is no problem, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I wanted to say sorry that Legolas is treating you badly, and I wondered if there was anything I could do." He was completely earnest when he said this, and Elwin was touched.  
  
"Thank you, although it is not your fault, you can't control him. Do you think that you could help me find somewhere to sleep, for everyone else has already gone to their beds."   
  
"Of corse!" Gimli chuckled, and they walked down the hall.  
I hope that you liked the story, and I will post more soon. Please R&R  
-Tiger 


	5. chapter 5

Hello everybody that is reading my story. Please R&R, thanks Oh yeah and sorry for not updating for so long, I had surgery on my foot, so I couldn't get to my computer.   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, I only own the character Elwin Fairhunter so no stealing please  
Rating:PG-13, but it may go up  
Summary: Love story about Legolas and the person who was sent to kill him  
Reviews: Yes please  
And now what you have all been waiting for! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Legolas awoke in the morning to the sound of the birds singing in the trees. Ah, life was so peaceful. Wait, he thought to himself, wasn't he supposed have gotten a wake up call. Where was Elwin?  
  
Elwin opened her eyes to find her self lying on the couch of a beautiful suite. The big four poster bed that she saw across the room was ornately carved of wood to look like branches entwining to make the canopy. The silk curtains hanging in the windows were sheer enough to let the light in, but they kept prying eyes out. All in all, this was the most beautiful room she had ever slept in, even though she was only sleeping on the couch.  
  
She thought about last night, how Gimli had come to her rescue, when Legolas had dismissed her without telling her where she was supposed to go. Gimli lent her the couch in his suite, which was across the hall from Legolas' room, and promised that they would find her a proper room the next day. Gimli was so kind to her, and she was extremely grateful. Without him she would be friendless and alone in this beautiful prison.  
  
Legolas was the most heartless person that she had ever encountered, she decided, letting herself drift back into sleep. He thought only for himself, and only troubled himself with things that would bring him to more comfort. He is a pampered fool, she thought, and he deserved to die.  
  
Legolas burst into Gimli's room, looking desperately for Elwin. Despite his actions to the opposite, he would be very sorry if she had to die. Gimli awoke with a start, looking at his friend with amusement. In his rush, Legolas had failed to notice the figure lying on the couch on the far side of the room.  
  
"Have you seen Elwin?" He gasped, searching his friends eyes. Gimli burst into laughter. Legolas looked startled, he hadn't meant to jest.   
  
"You look so worried, I'm touched!" Legolas spun around to see Elwin lying on the couch, smiling. She wore a long blue silk nightdress from the closet in Gimli's room, that outlined her sensuous curves. Legolas gasped, she looked absolutely stunning. She was laughing at him, he realized unhappily.  
  
"I wanted to know why I didn't receive the wake up call I ordered." He said smoothly, daring her to keep laughing.  
  
"I am truly sorry your highness," she mocked, "it must have slipped my mind." She rose from the couch, and walked to the full length mirror on the wardrobe. Slowly, she ran her fingers through her hair, taking the knots out with careful hands. Then she opened the wardrobe and took out the leggings and tunic she had been wearing the day before.  
  
"Don't put those on." Legolas interjected, "Go get clean things from the wash room."  
  
"All right," she said, and she set her clothes down on a chair and left the room, still in her night dress.   
  
"That is not what I meant, and you know it," he said to the door. The thought of other people seeing his prize in her revealing night dress made him jealous.   
  
"What did you mean?" Asked Gimli, looking at his friend from the bed. "You didn't actually think that she was going to be your servant did you? She would never stoop to such a level, and you are just teasing her by asking her to. By the way, did it ever occur to you that she would need somewhere to sleep?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I burdened you with her, I forgot that the maids had already retired for the night." Legolas sighed, wishing that he was still in his warm bed. Someday soon he was intending to find someone that would make his bed warmer, but that was another matter entirely.  
  
"She isn't a burden," Gimli stated, brining Legolas back to reality, "I asked if she wanted to stay with me because she couldn't very well sleep on one of the benches in the hall." He looked at Legolas meaningfully, making sure that he understood.  
  
"OK, I get the message, I should have made arrangements for her. But that is in the past, can't we think about happier issue, such as breakfast." Legolas knew that the thought of food would end the lecture. He got enough lip from his father and now Elwin, he didn't need to be reprimanded by Gimli as well. Legolas decided that he would just have to make sure that the girl and his friend didn't have much time to talk about his wrongdoing. That meant giving the girl lots of meaningless jobs, which Legolas would be more than happy to do. "Let us go and eat!"  
  
"Let me get freshened up and I'll meet you in the breakfast hall in twenty minutes. And once Elwin is dressed, I'll send her over to you for instruction." Legolas nodded, and slipped out the door, just in time to bump into Elwin. She bowed her head and slipped into Gimli's room, a bundle of clothing in her arms.  
  
It had been easy to find the washroom, and the lady there had been more than happy to give her the standard uniform of the maids. Elwin even coddled her into giving up one of the men's uniforms, so that Elwin would not have to wear a dress. She didn't mind wearing dresses all that much, but she knew that not wearing one would make Legolas mad, and that was her main goal.   
  
She had found it harder to obtain a room, for the elf that guarded the keys knew about her and her reputation. She had managed to get herself a small bedroom with a bed and washstand, that was down the hall from a community bathroom. Most of the maids that worked in the palace slept near there, and they didn't want to be any where near Elwin. She felt like she was diseased, the way people were treating her.  
  
Elwin made her way to Gimli's room to change because her room was all the way across the palace and she didn't like walking around in her night clothes. She bumped into Legolas as he came out and she went in, and she kept her head down and continued going through the door. As soon as she was safely inside and she heard the door click shut, she let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding. Gimli started to chuckle softly, still in his bed.  
  
"He feels the same way about you as you do about him." Gimli stated, smiling.  
  
"Then he hates me." With that she shut the door to the bathroom so that she could change.  
  
"Not exactly," Gimli whispered to himself.   
  
Sorry everybody, that was a really long chapter, but I had to add some details that will come up later in the story. Anyway, thanks for reading, please R&R! Thanks!  
-Tiger 


	6. chapter 6

Aloha! Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so happy, it shows that people actually read my story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings character, but I wish I did (Cough *Legolas* cough) Elwin is mine, so no stealing  
Rating: PG-13  
Reviews: Yes, please  
And now, with no further ado here we go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
chapter 6  
  
Elwin got her self some lunch from the maids hall, where all the maids have their meals. She was exhausted, Legolas had made her run pointless errands all over the castle today, and complained when she did not go at top speed. She plopped down in a chair for some much needed rest when a dinning steward approached her.  
  
"Sir Legolas requests your presence in his chambers as soon as possible Miss." The elf looked down his nose at her, with a look of distaste on his face. Elwin sighed, and looked at the plate of un eaten food she was holding.  
  
"I will be there in a moment." She replied unhappily, and she set her plate down on the table in front of her. Once the steward had left, she slipped the bread roll in her pocket. She hoped that she could eat it on one of her later errands. She walked quickly to Legolas' rooms, and pushed open the heavy doors. "You requested my presence sir?" She looked at Legolas, who was sitting with Gimli on the terrace.  
  
"Oh yes, I had something for you to do, but now I can't remember what it is," Legolas said, looking extremely pleased with himself. Elwin shot daggers with her eyes. She was getting so fed up!  
  
"What in the good king's name is your problem?! I have been doing the stupid jobs you ask me to do, but that's not enough is it. Now your trying to starve me to death by interrupting my meals! I have had enough!" Elwin yelled, and stormed out of the room. Both Legolas and Gimli were awestruck.   
  
"Wow, that was impressive!" Legolas chuckled, looking at Gimli. He received a cold stare in return.  
  
"What you are doing to that girl is horrible! Never in all my years have I seen you treat someone so badly. She is a person, she has a heart and feeling, even though you don't. Aragorn would be ashamed!" Gimli arose swiftly, his eyes daring Legolas to defend himself, but the elf was not frightened.  
  
"I have a heart, thank you very much, I am just giving her a little pay back. She tried to kill me, remember? Or you to thick headed to remember Dwarf!" He snarled at Gimli, anger contorting his beautiful features. He stood, and swung his legs over the terrace railing, and landed lightly on the ground. He ran off into the wood, because he needed time alone to think. Gimli watched, with feelings of anger and confusion towards his friend. The girl sure brought out unseen sides of Legolas, but they were bad, and Gimli wished that they would disappear. Elwin was causing problems with their friendship.   
  
Thank for reading, R&R, and more to come!! 


	7. chapter 7

Hello readers, thanks for reviewing, and this story is going to go up in rating. Not in this chapter, but in the next one so be warned!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Elwin stormed out of the palace, intent on putting as much distance between her and Legolas as was physically possible without getting in trouble. She found herself running towards a circle of trees deep in the wood, where so many of her many memories had taken place. This is where she had hid from her parents when she was in trouble, where she went to dream and think. This is where she had received her first kiss so many years ago by a small elf that had followed her to her secret place. She didn't even know his name, but he had been cute and it was a good memory.   
  
She entered the ring of trees cautiously, hoping that nothing had changed since she left. Everything looked the same to her, except the trees didn't seen as tall as they had when she was younger. She sat on the ground and her mind wandered through the events of the last few days.  
  
Elwin began to feel sleepy, and she allowed herself to lie down on the leaf covered ground, the sound of the small brook that ran past lulling her to sleep. She lay in utter harmony, safe from her tormentor and back into a place where she felt she truly belonged.  
  
Legolas walked into the woods, looking for solitude that he hoped would help him clear his head. Looking back through the events of the last few days, he realized that Gimli was right. He had been an utter monster to that girl. He couldn't figure what she did to him to cause such anger and resentment, but there had to be something going on.  
  
Legolas realized that he was walking past a ring of trees that stood out well in his memory. He had been but a wee elf-ling when he had followed a girl of about his own age there, to the trees. They had talked, and when they parted she had kissed him on the cheek, which was more affection than anyone had ever shown to him. For weeks afterward he had gone to the ring in hopes of finding her, but he had never seen her again. It was one of his happiest memory's, and it stood out as though it happened yesterday.   
  
Legolas sat on a rock by a small brook and let himself relax. So much had happened, he was so tense.   
  
"A refreshing swim would definitely help me relax!" He exclaimed and stripped of his clothes and dove into the cool water. He swam around letting the water cleanse and refresh him. He closed his eyes and floated on his back.  
  
The sound of splashing in the brook awoke Elwin from her blissful sleep. At first she assumed that they were from an animal, for there were many in the forest that came to splash and drink from the brook. The splashing continued, and Elwin decided to go and investigate. She looked at the brook and saw the most beautiful animal imaginable. It was a he-elf floating elf floating on his back in the water, nude. His golden skin was flawless and his pale hair was flowing in the water. She couldn't see his face although she was sure it would be equally as wonderful. She stepped back into the forest, intending to leave lest she be caught and questioned about her intentions. Why she was watching a man bathe naked in the brook would be rather hard to explain to the authorities. As she stepped, she landed on some twigs that gave a loud snap beneath her feet. She quickly hid behind a tree, but she knew there was no way she was going to get away unnoticed. The male elf's head snapped up out of the water, and to her horror Elwin saw the face that she had originally tried to get away from.   
  
Legolas heard the snap of branches and he brought his head out of the water. He had let down his guard, while relaxing in he water.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked loudly, "Show yourself!" To his surprise a red-faced embarrassed she-elf stepped from behind a tree. She was quite beautiful, her red hair fine and long, dancing lightly in the wind. He was even more surprised when the girl looked at him and he saw it was none other than Elwin. "Where you spying on me?" He asked cautiously, wondering why she was here.   
  
"I didn't mean to. I fell asleep not far from here, and when I woke to the sounds of your splashing, I came to see who it was." She answered truthfully, without any sarcasm, and that impressed Legolas.   
  
"An honest mistake, my lady," he answered politely. "Now we might go about our own business, unless you would care to join me?" Elwin was touched, because she could tell that he was making an effort to be nice to her.   
  
"I don't think so, but I will sit and talk to you, if you want." She offered, hoping that he wouldn't insist that she get in the water. Even though he was being much nicer, she still didn't trust him completely.   
  
"Of corse, that would be wonderful. Although if you change your mind I'll have you know that I would be very polite." Legolas said smiling happily. He found that she was quite an enjoyable person to be around. He reminded her of someone, but he couldn't think of who.   
  
Elwin smiled, happy that they were getting along. Mabey, she decided, he wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. She sat on a rock, looking at him, still smiling. This might actually turn out to be a pleasurable afternoon after all.   
  
Oooooooohhh, what's going to happen next? Will they fall in love, become friends with benefits? Please R&R, then I will write more. 


	8. chapter 8

Title: The Stranger  
Rating: R  
Summary: Legolas and his assassin discover that they were friends in childhood, and spend some time trying to renew that friendship  
Reviews: Yes, if you want me to keep writing  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, but I do own Elwin  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Elwin looked around at the ring of trees that surrounded her and Legolas. She breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet forest air. It was so peaceful, and she was enjoying herself immensely.   
  
"Did you notice that it is the third enjoyable day that we have not had one quarrel?" Asked Legolas, moving closer to her. "And it is the third day that we have come into this place in the woods."  
  
"Yes, we have had a quite lovely time, although what you said was not entirely truthful. The first day you were swimming, and I was here in the trees. We did not come here together until yesterday." She laughed playfully, for even though he was becoming her friend, she still loved to tease him.  
  
"Yes, you are quite right, as usual." He was so happy to see that Elwin had finally warned up to him, even after the horrible way he had treated her. "It is getting very warm, what do you think about going for a swim?"   
  
"You can swim, but I would prefer to sit on the bank and talk to you," she replied, standing up.   
  
"Suit yourself," said Legolas, walking quickly towards the cool brook. Elwin followed at a distance, giving him time to undress and get in the water without her presence. When she emerged from the trees she saw him splashing happily in the water.  
  
"You look like a small child!" She laughed and lay down on the bank, preparing for a short nap.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Legolas asked. Elwin shook her head and then set her head on a pile of leaves, and let the sun warm her face as she fell asleep.   
  
A short time later Elwin awoke, with sweat dripping off her forehead. Legolas was floating absentmindedly on his back. He is so beautiful, she thought, looking at his perfect body floating peacefully. It was getting very hot, so Elwin decided that she would join Legolas in the brook.  
  
"I think that I will take up your offer, and come swim with you." As she said this Legolas tried to sit up in the water, causing him to sink quickly. Elwin laughed and he sputtered, wiping the water off his face. "Turn around please." She asked, and he obeyed. She took off her boots, shirt, and leggings. Tentatively she removed her undergarments, and slipped quickly into the water. She gasped, for she was not prepared for how cold the water was.   
  
Legolas turned, and was amazed with what he saw. Standing in the water before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever looked upon. Through the water he could make out the sensuous curves of her breasts and hips. Her pale skin has hidden in a shroud of her wet red hair. She was a goddess in his eyes. She smiled at him, and dove beneath the water gracefully. When she came up for air, her hair was swept of her face, and for the first time Legolas took into account her finely crafted features, and lush full lips. Her eyes looked as though they were drops of clear blue water, that had fallen on to her face.  
  
"Would you stop starring at me please?" She asked, starting to feel very self-conscious. Instead of answering, Legolas took a few steps towards Elwin. She felt her self being drawn into his arms, his smooth hands on the small of her back. She tilted her head up, and Legolas placed a soft tentative kiss on her lips. When she did not pull away, he took it to be a good sign and pulled her closer to him, so that he could feel her body pressed his. He kissed her again, this time without any hesitation. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. Elwin's tongue wrapped around Legolas', and she let her hands caress his neck. Elwin began to run her fingers over the tips of Legolas' ears, knowing exactly what it would do to him. He groaned in pleasure, and she felt him harden between her legs. Elwin deepened the kiss, releasing all her passion. Legolas ran one of his hands up the inside of her leg, making her moan, the other hand pulling her closer to him. At last the kiss ended, and they both were gasping for breath. Legolas continued to explore her with his hands, and Elwin kissed his neck sweetly. Then, much to his surprise and dismay, she pulled herself out of his arms.   
  
Elwin felt her self losing control, so she pulled away to give her self a second to compose her self. She saw the hurt look on Legolas' face, and decided that she should make this into a little game. She swam across the brook to where their clothes were lying on the bank. She pulled herself out of the water, and lay down on the soft ground, fully exposing her body. She motioned for him to come closer.   
  
Legolas walked forward in the water eagerly, toward the goddess. She had let him see all of her, and he knew that this was a figure that would stay in his dreams for many years to come. He pulled himself out of the water beside her, and he ran his hands across her smooth skin. Elwin pulled him on top of her, and ran her tongue over the tips of his ears. This was pure torture for him, and his hardness told her so. He intended to make her felling just as much pleasure and want as she made him feel. One of his hands caressed her cheek, and brought her face close to his. He kissed her passionately, and his other hand worked its was lower down her body.   
  
Wow, I hope that you liked this, review and I will write more. Or you could e-mail me with your comments at tigeress1212@kiwibox.com. Thanks! 


	9. chapter 9

Reminder: This fanfic is now rated R   
Disclaimer and everything else: Same as before  
Readers: I would really appreciate if you reviewed, It would make me happy.  
Oh, yeah I am sorry if I skip words sometimes, I get an idea in my head and I start typing really fast and I don't notice my mistakes. I will try to take out as many errors as possible, but forgive anything that slips past me, please.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Elwin wiggled away from Legolas' grasp. She knew what his next move would be, and she didn't want to go that far. His hands had been slipping slowly down her body, towards her core of arousal, and she felt really uncomfortable. After all, she had only been friends with this man for three days, and in her opinion, that was not enough to get truly intimate. If she gave herself to him, she wanted it to be in love, not lust.   
  
"What is the matter Elwin?" Legolas asked, disappointed that she had slipped from his arms. He looked at her searchingly, but her eyes did not give him any clues.  
  
"I just think," she began, tentative. Legolas nodded for her to continue, "I just think that we are going to fast, that we are going to do something we regret." She hoped that Legolas would understand, although she did not think he would. His eyes looked very disappointed, and she hated how guilty she felt.   
  
"I understand how you feel, but you must know that I would not regret any time that I spend with you." Legolas answered with honesty, something he did not take lightly.  
  
"You didn't think that when you first had me as your slave, you would have done anything to get rid of me!" She spat, suddenly angry, with herself as much as with him.   
  
"You were never my slave, and any position you were in was because of your own actions, it had nothing to do with me!" He shouted back, the air of romance rapidly decreasing. "You were a little bitch, to me and to everybody. Remember, they banished you for a reason! I thought you had changed, but I see you now, and that is obviously not the case. My father was right, you would have made a very good whore!" Legolas regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, and he wished that he could take them back. Elwin looked at him with utter hatred. She quickly dressed, and stormed off into the woods. Legolas dressed slowly, with a bad taste in his mouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gimli listened to the distraught Elwin, who was sitting sobbing on the couch in his room. He felt sorry for her, and a bit upset with her at the same time.  
  
"I never should have trusted him, he is an evil bastard!" She cried, turning to face Gimli, who was sitting beside her. He had never seen an elf show so much emotion ,and he wasn't exactly sure how to comfort her. And he still hadn't decided whether he really wanted to.   
  
"You knew that he had a bad side, you brought it out in him, and yet you trusted him within three days. That wasn't to smart on your part." Gimli tried to be gentle, but he definitely wasn't feeling gentle. He should have known the peace would never last.  
  
"I brought it out!" She screeched, "I just do horrible things don't I? I make everyone's life horrible! I bring out the bad side in Legolas, and then I trust him and he gets mad at me. Well I guess everything is all my fault. Did you ever think that it might be him?!" She looked beside her and saw an outraged dwarf, a frightening sight.  
  
"Never insult my friend without basis. In the beginning he was a bit cruel, but you did try to kill him, don't you think that was equally as cruel? And you trusted him, that was smart wasn't it, after the was he treated you. You think that you would be wary of people, after all your years on your own. Legolas has never acted this way before you came, I think that you are taunting him, and that's what is causing this!" Gimli looked menacing, and Elwin stood, unafraid.   
  
"Your right, and I shouldn't have trusted you either!" Elwin left the room quickly, and made her way towards her own rooms. She had trusted Gimli, thought of him as a good friend, and from the way he looked after her, almost as a father. Well, that was over, so Elwin decided that she best leave Mirkwood, for good this time. She was slightly saddened to be leaving her home land forever, but glad at the thought of freedom.  
  
Elwin grabbed her travel bag and stuffed her meager belongings inside, and the bread rolls she had been collecting from dinner, in case of emergencies. She still had some of the dried fish and salted pork that she had for the journey to Mirkwood as well. As soon as she was packed, she walked casually to the stables. The stable boy saw her and walked over.  
  
"Master Legolas needs me to take a message to the town of Abalone, I will need a horse that will carry me far, and fast." The stable boy nodded and hurried off. Thank goodness I know how to lie without showing it, she thought to her self, it was a skill that did come in use full. The stable boy returned with a fiery black stallion, bridled with saddle bags on its flanks. It wore no saddle, for that was the preferred style of riding with the elves.   
  
As soon as Elwin mounted the beast she knew that they were meant for each other. He was impatient, and slightly hard to handle, but Elwin knew how to keep him in check.   
  
"His name is Rimini, and he will be very swift, Lady." The stable boy bowed, and left to continue his duties. Elwin whispered to the horse and they cantered off in to the forest.   
  
Legolas had joined Gimli on the terrace of Gimli's rooms. They had apologized to one another about their harsh word, and they agreed not to let Elwin come between them any longer. They were on the subject of what to do about the girl when a guard knocked, then walked in.   
  
"I am sorry to report that the girl, Elwin Fairhunter, is no longer in the woodland realm. Our scouts saw her riding towards the southern borders, but they were not fast enough, they couldn't stop her."  
  
"What do you mean riding?" Asked Gimli, wondering how she obtained a horse.  
  
"She told the boy in the stables that she was under your instruction to go to Abalone with a message, and she needed a fast horse. The boy gave her Rimini, the stallion." As the guard finished, Legolas groaned. Gimli looked curiously at his friend.  
  
"Now we have no hope of catching her," Legolas elaborated, "She got the swiftest horse." Legolas nodded to the guard, who left the room, quietly shutting the door after him. "Well I suppose its for the better that she is gone." Gimli and Legolas relaxed, enjoying the afternoon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC! This is not the end, please R&R! 


	10. chapter 10

I will now continue with the story! I was wondering, do you like it when I post every other day, or would you prefer that I wait more in between. Please tell me, and any other comments you have would be appreciated. Anyway, here's the story!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Elwin knelt beside the stream, washing her face of dust. She had ridden hard over the last two days, and she knew that the guards had no chance of catching her now. Rimini had proved to be both swift and trustworthy, he was so perfect that Elwin felt bad for taking him. She walked over the grazing stallion. She removed his side bags, and stuffed his bridle into one of them. Then she set the bags over her shoulders.   
  
"You have been a good horse," she whispered, "Now go back to your people, where you will be taken care of. I cannot steal such a beautiful animal, it would be against my values." The horse looked at her with complete understanding. He turned and trotted off in to the forest. She had taken off the bridle so that if anybody other than the elves found him, they would have trouble mounting and ridding him. And also because the bridle was of the finest elven quality, and it was pointless to waste it. The elves wouldn't miss it.   
  
Elwin continued her trek to the southern edge of the forest. It would take her longer to reach Minas Tirith on foot, but not by that much. She hoped that she would travel to the Great River, and follow it down to Minas Tirith. She thought perhaps she could buy a boat, and get down the river that way. Carrying the horse bags over her shoulders was cumbersome on her slim shoulders, but she would survive.   
  
Back at the palace in Mirkwood, Legolas was very tempted to go after Elwin. He felt partly responsible for her leaving, he had made her mad after all. True, she had started the fight, but if he hadn't gotten mad, she probably would have let it go. Oh, well he thought, she was long gone. On Rimini, she could ride all the way to the hobbits' shire in a month. The horse was specially bread to be tireless, and he knew that Elwin was active long after others were exhausted.   
  
"Lighten up Legolas," Gimli laughed, "she's long gone, you have no chance of catching her now, even if you wanted to, and you knew where she was going. Be happy, she is out of our hair." Gimli studied his friends troubled expression, searching for answers about his friends discontent. "You wouldn't have happened to get friendly with the girl, now would you?"  
  
"No," answered Legolas, and Gimli sighed with relief, "it was way more than just friends." Gimli looked dumbstruck.  
  
"You mean you got, you know," Gimli said uncomfortably, "You got intimate." He wasn't to keen on discussing the subject, but if that was what was troubling Legolas, he ought to know about it.   
  
"She was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, she was a goddess." Sighed Legolas, lost in the memories.   
  
"Oh I understand," stated Gimli, "Legolas is in love!"   
  
"I am not!" Said Legolas haughtily, but Gimli just smiled. "And even if I was, it doesn't matter now, I will probably never see her again. She is probably galloping full speed away from here, to who knows where, happy to be rid of me."  
  
"You could always go ask our friend Aragorn if he has heard reports of a particularly beautiful, trouble causing elf about. It would be good for you to get away from the palace life anyway. We could go on an adventure, like when we went to search for Merry and Pippin, who were captured by orcs." Legolas and Gimli smiled at each other, already planning the excursion.   
  
"We leave first thing in the morning, get packed Gimli," Legolas announced, excited, "I will go notify the kitchens to prepare some food for our journey." Legolas eagerly rushed out of the room.  
  
"I was right," Gimli said to himself. "He is in love, and if I understood correctly, I don't think that she will be all that upset to see us."   
  
"I wish I was back at the palace," groaned Elwin, looking up at the dark sky. It was nighttime, and she was on the very edge of the forest of Mirkwood. Storm clouds had obstructed her view of the stars, and she felt light rain drops hit her bedding. It was light now, but she knew much heavier rain was soon to come. No time light the middle of the night to pack up her things and continue on the long walk. She felt lonely, and somewhat afraid due to the howling wolves off in the distance. She should have never gotten banished, she scolded herself, then she wouldn't be out here. Well, she reminded herself, she couldn't do much about it now. And besides, she didn't want to be a stuffy court lady, flirting with all the he-elves, but never truly loving anyone. She wanted to be free.   
  
TBC- I hope you liked it, and please R&R! 


	11. chapter 11

Hola! OK I changed the controls so that everyone can review, be happy, and please review! I kind of have writers block, so any ideas and suggestions are welcome! Let the story continue:  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The rain poured down on Elwin, soaking her to the bone. She was miserable, cold, and lonely walking through the land toward the proud city of Minas Tirith. Surprisingly, she found that her thought drifted beck to the Palace of Mirkwood all to often. She thought about the intimacy she had shared with Legolas, and the stupid fight that had caused her to leave. The whole argument had been stupid, and it ruined the friendship that had worked towards. Her pack was heavy with water, and she stopped to dump it out. She felt fatigue heavy upon her eyelids, for she had not slept during the night due to the pouring rain, she had forced her self to keep going. She regretted giving away the horse for two reasons. One, it would have taken her to the city much faster, and two it was possible the elves would have come after her for stealing such valuable property. Even though there was a chance that they might to kill her if they found her, she thought it much more likely that they would just take her back to the palace and she could see Legolas once again.   
  
Elwin banished all the thoughts from her mind, willing herself to stay alert towards any evil that might try to hurt her. She soon found herself struggling to stand, and upon finding a lone sticky tree on the plain, she collapsed beneath it in exhaustion. The tree did not guard her from the weather as she had hoped, but she stayed resting on the ground, unable to get up. She chide herself for having so little energy, as elves usually do, but she blamed her tires on the weather. Normally during this time of year, they wouldn't get such violent rainstorms. Someone must be conspiring against her, she thought as she fell in to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Although it was raining heavily out on the plains, the elves deep in the forest awoke to the usually cheerful sunshine. Legolas was packed and ready to go, but Gimli was some what slower. Legolas headed down to the stables, to choose a mount. As he was walking, he heard a distant whinny, the sound of galloping hooves. Rimini burst forth from the trees, startling the elves who stood near by, and came racing towards Legolas. The horse stopped just short of Legolas, and stood waiting impatiently.   
  
"You were let go!" cried Legolas, "Is Elwin fairing well, is she hurt?" The horse shoot his head impatiently, waiting for Legolas to mount him. "Oh, I understand, you have come back to take me to her!" Legolas was wild with excitement, when Gimli appeared in the scene.  
  
"And just where do you propose I go while you gallop off on this devilish animal searching for your lost love?" Gimli asked, eyeing Rimini with deep mistrust.  
  
"Well, you could take one of the ponies, and I will meet you in Minas Tirith?" Legolas asked, unsure of how his friend felt about all this.   
  
"You know, I don't actually think that is such a bad idea, I could go and see some of my old comrades, who are working on the reconstruction of the white city." The Dwarf looked very pleased, "I will see you in Minas Tirith in a month or so." Gimli laughed at the look of childish excitement upon Legolas' face.   
  
"See you then," called Legolas as he though his bags across the back of the horse, and raced of into the thick woods.   
  
"Well now," said Gimli turning back toward the dinning hall, "I don't see any reason not to start this day without a proper breakfast." And he headed of towards the palace, with the thoughts of food the only thing present in his mind.   
  
The first thing that Elwin noticed when she awoke was that the rain had ceased completely, but for some reason she could still hear the sound of the rain falling. The next thing she noticed was that she was on a ground of dry straw, and that her hands and feet were bound with rope so tight it was cutting in to her fair skin. Her weapons and pack lay across the room, still dripping wet as she was but not locked up. If only she could get to them she could get away from this place, wherever she was. She began, very slowly to pull her knees towards her chest, then lift her torso up and push herself forward. She did this once again and found that it carried her quite well across the floor. Then her knees came to a loose board in the wood, and they let out a gigantic screeching whine. Elwin heard footsteps coming towards her.   
  
"And just where do you think you are going," asked a voice above her. Elwin, lying on her stomach could not see what being the voice came from, although she could tell it was from a human male. "No, my pet, you are staying right here with me. I think that you will find this place cozy, but with none of the comforts you are probably use to, Elf." A booted foot was wedged beneath her stomach, and forcefully turned her over to her back. A bright light of a candle was being hovered just above her face, and she could smell the wick burning.   
  
"Yes, you are a pretty thing aren't you. I'm glad that I picked you up." The man continued, and Elwin looked up to see a man in his mid-thirties looking back. He was handsome, if you removed the evil grin that was plastered on his face, and the cuts and scars that decorated him. Elwin knew that he had nothing good in store for her, and she thought desperately for a plan of escape. With her hands and feet unbound, this man would be no match for her elvin skills, she looked for a way to cut the ropes that held her.   
  
The man looked at her with utter delight, like a man who has found hidden treasure. He leaned in closer, as inhaled her scent with pleasure.   
  
"So my pet, what is your name?" When Elwin did not open her mouth to speak, he let a drop of scalding wax from the candle fall to her face. She flinched in pain, the wax hardening and causing an angry red mark on the skin to which it had fallen. "Again I ask, what is your name wretch." He held the candle above her menacingly, and she decided to play along. She just might be able to seduce him enough to get her ties cut, and then she would be out of that hell hole in no time at all.  
  
"I am no wretch, and my name is Liriel Ashane. I think I know what you want," she whispered seductively, "But I would need my hands free, to bestow upon you true pleasure." She knew that her charms were working. Unfortunately, a hobbit came through the door noisily, breaking the moment.  
  
"Not so fast wretch, my father told me never to trust Elves, and I think that he was right. What is it you little worthless orc spawn?" The man spat at the frightened hobbit, "be quick, I'm enjoying my dessert." The hobbit was cowering near the door, and upon seeing it, Elwin felt instantly sorry for it. It was obviously as slave, poorly dressed and very under fed, and Elwin knew that it was also cruelly treated.  
  
"I came to tell you that there is someone at the door who wishes to speak with you master."  
  
"Aright, and don't you go anywhere girl," the man spat walking towards the door to the room, "I'm leaving you in charge of her scum!" The hobbit looked as frightened of Elwin as he was of his master.   
  
"Don't worry," Elwin said soothingly, "I won't try to hurt you, I only want to leave this horrid place." She had heard that hobbits were trusting folk, and she hoped that this was true. The hobbit went over to he bag and sat by it, seemingly guarding it.   
  
"I can't let you go miss," began the hobbit in a mournful tone, "Master would beat me horribly for such a deed, and I get enough beatings as it is. I am truly sorry, for I hate to see a beautiful lady like yourself in such a mess."   
  
"I would take you with me, I am going to Minas Tirith, and from there you could get back to where ever you came from I'm sure." Elwin looked at in utter despair, her face pleading her case. "All I want is to get back to the man I love!"  
  
"Did I hear plotting behind my back!" boomed a menacing voice from the next room, "I suppose I have to tech you both not to do that again." In came the man with a black leather whip in his hand, and Elwin gave a little cry of fear.   
TBC... Please review. Oooh, I love cliff hangers! 


	12. chapter 12

Hi everybody this will be the last chapter for a while because I am having surgery on April 2nd and I am going to be lying in bed for a week and a half. I hope that you enjoy and please R&R. Thanks.  
  
Also I would like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed, it is great to know that some people actually read my story, thanks for the support, and I will take your suggestions into consideration.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Legolas was tired from the continues riding, but he was determined to find Elwin. Rimini had taken him to the edge of the woods with confidence, but Legolas knew that the horse was now unsure of the trail, because Elwin had dismounted where the forest ended. Legolas used his tracking skills and ended up at an old branch-less tree. From here there were no more footprints, the rain must have washed away the prints. Legolas had been surprised that he could see her prints, because elves usually trek lightly, but she had been so tired that she had not been picking up her feet. Another set of tracks left from the tree, but they were made by heavy men's work boots, certainly not what Elwin was wearing.   
  
Suddenly a horrible idea struck him! Had Elwin been so ill or injured that she had to be carried away? If so, he must find her as soon as possible. He urged Rimini into a canter, following the tracks of the work boots. He saw a small town in the distance, no more than a few buildings, but he thought he might be able to get some information on Elwin. Perhaps they had seen her, or the man with the work boots, or even better perhaps someone in the town had taken her in.   
  
Legolas guided Rimini to the biggest building, which looked like a bar, store, and meeting hall all in one. He slid gracefully off Rimini, and raised the hood of his cloak against the howling wind.   
  
"Stay near by, please," he whispered to Rimini, who unproturbed by the wind trotted off to graze on the plains. Legolas spotted a woman in the building, and set off to speak with her.   
  
"Stay away stranger!" Someone yelled from within the building as soon as he stepped inside. "We don't want to have anythin' to do with yer." Legolas balked slightly at the rude reception, but he supposed he should have guessed as much.  
  
"I am no stranger, but a humble elf seeking news of one of my friends who has been lost in the area near here. I fear that she may be badly injured, and need elvin medical care. Please if you know anything of her, please speak. If you give me information I will leave as soon as I can, if not I will take it upon myself to investigate." Legolas looked intimidating and stern, and he heard voices whispering urgently.   
  
"We suppose that we can help you, as long as you pay for it. And take off your cloak, we want to see if you are really an elf." The person in the corner sounded just as demanding as Legolas, so Legolas decided to look for a compromise.   
  
"You may have one or the other- a view of my face or a single silver coin, for any information that you have," because Legolas was unsure if they had any valuable information, he did not offer more. The whispering began again, but was this time cut short.   
  
"If he is really an elf, then he will be able to hear our whispers," said one voice eagerly, "tell him we will whisper what we want him to do, because if he hears us we can tell he's an elf and get the money." Legolas smiled at their plot, because they were right, he could hear every word.   
  
"We have decided that we want," he began and added the last word as a whisper, "Money." The corner shadows began to shuffle, and he could tell that someone was coming forward. Legolas allowed himself to be outsmarted, because he figured that it couldn't do any harm to be on their good side. He drew a single coin from his bag and put it in the flat of his palm.   
  
Elwin awoke to the sounds of a whimpering hobbit that was lying beside her. She opened her eyes to see blood soaking the straw beneath her. She tried to roll on to her back, but she found that it was immensely painful. She began to remember being whipped and beaten, although at the time she was hoping it was all just a bad dream. Apparently it had not been a dream, she though as she felt a searing pain tear through her.  
  
She looked towards the hobbit, and found that she was not as close as she had originally assumed. She knew that he had been beaten after her, she heard his cries cut through the black depths of her unconscious state. She felt so sorry for the hobbit, because he did not deserve the punishment he received. She that he was also lying on his stomach, and that his back was covered with blood.   
  
"Are you suffering little one?" she asked lovingly, trying to calm him as you would a frightened child. He looked over at her, and a look of horror appeared on his face.   
  
"How come your not screaming, I have never seen someone beaten so badly. You have lost so much blood, most would be dead." He cried, looking at her as though she must be a god.   
  
"Elves heal faster than men, and we have a greater tolerance for pain. We would rather die than ruin our honor by crying out in pain. Elves don't show as many emotions as men, we find it very unrefined." She spoke calmly, although she began to wonder if she would actually survive the beating. She knew that she had lost much blood, her body was shutting down. Soon she would fall into a black sleep, probably never to wake. She tried to hide her feelings, to put on a brave face for the sake of the hobbit.   
  
"I am not a child. You don't need to treat me like one. I saw my mother and my infant children slain. I saw my wife carted off to be used as a prostitute for men, who are twice her size. I have seen many horrors, you do not need to act brave in front of me, I will not weep or anything." The hobbit spoke with such vigor, and such horrible truth, Elwin did not doubt his words.   
  
"Those are very courageous for a hobbit, and I am grateful that I have met such a brave and sensitive being. I am shocked to hear of the horrors you endured, and I wish that I could do something to ease your pain. I am sorry I treated you like a child, I did not resize that you were made of such fine material." Elwin felt as sincere as she sounded, and the hobbit understood.  
  
"There is something that you can do for me. If someone comes for you, the Legolas, would you take me with you. I swore to my wife that I would find her, or avenge her name." Elwin was shocked, he knew about Legolas.  
  
"How do you know about Legolas?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, he's a person. You were calling out to him in your sleep. Was he your husband?"  
  
"No," Elwin smiled sadly, "he was the one that I loved. I was dreaming about him coming and saving me. I don't think that he will actually come. I ran away and I don't think that he would bother to come look for me." The hobbit looked confused.   
  
"But isn't he your love? Why wouldn't he want to find you?" Elwin decided that telling him the story would pass the time, and keep her mind off the pain. She started at the very beginning.  
  
"I was exiled from the elvin community because I was a troublemaker, and I caused problems in everybody's lives. I went to live in the mans world and I quickly found that I was going to have trouble living there. All men wanted from me was my body, not my skills as a crafts woman, so I was broke and starving. I heard somebody say that they wanted to get back at the king of Mirkwood by doing something horrible to him. Somebody suggested that he hire a killer to kill the crown prince, which is the king's most prized possession. Because I had a little grudge against the King I offered to the job, as long as they paid me half in advance and pay for my traveling gear. They agreed and I set off to kill the prince, whose name is Legolas." As she stopped to take a breath she saw that the hobbit looked even more confused. "I was unfortunately caught before I could complete the task, and my punishment was to be the personal servant of Legolas. He made me do everything, meaningless chore just to keep me busy. His friend a dwarf named Gimli sided with me and got Legolas to act nicer to me. We ended up as friends, and we had a small romantic," Elwin paused searching for the right words, "a romantic event. We had a fight afterwards and I ran away. So I got really tired and fell asleep on the plains and a man picked me up, and that's why I am here now." She finished in a rush, willing the painful memories out of her mind.   
  
"But why do you love him? Does he love you? What was the fight about?" The hobbit was so curious, Elwin thought that she should satisfy his questions.   
  
"I din not realize how much I cared for him until he was out of my life. Sadly, this is the case with many things. I don't think that he loves me, I wasn't the nicest person to him. The fight was about many things, I don't want to burden you with my troubles." Elwin felt like telling the hobbit everything about her life because she felt so much better after telling someone, but she didn't want to be pitied.   
  
"Shh," the hobbit whispered, "I think I hear someone coming." They waited for a moment, the footsteps were barely audible. The door handle turned, and a cloaked figure walked into the room.   
  
"Elwin," cried Legolas, throwing back his hood and running to her. Her dropped to his knees, his eyes full of concern and worry. "My love, what has he done to you?" Legolas cut the bounds on her hands and feet, cradling her in his arms. "I was so worried for you."  
  
Elwin sighed with contentment, before letting herself slip into darkness. 


	13. chapter 13

Did everybody miss me? (the correct answer is yes, we couldn't live with out you) Thank You, it is comforting to know I am so well loved. Well, anyway here's the next chapter for your viewing(or I suppose it's reading) pleasure.   
  
Chapter 13  
  
Legolas knew that they wouldn't be welcomed into Mirkwood because Elwin was an outcast who had run away and would never be allowed to return. He carried Elwin across the plains, willing her to stay conscious, and he held her in front of him so she wouldn't fall off the horse. The hobbit clung on behind him because they had been unable to find him his own horse. Rimini was a horse of great charisma, but Legolas could tell that the strain of carrying three beings was taking its toll. He stopped Rimini at the edge of the great river, deciding what to do. The hobbit slid off, keen on drinking some of the river water. Legolas slid off, and helped Elwin down beside him.   
  
He laid Elwin gently on the soft ground, and stood to remove the packs from Rimini's back. The horse whinnied happily and went off to get a drink from the river. Legolas poured what remained in his canteen on to a small bit of cloth and proceeded to cleanse Elwin's face. The cool water woke her from her turbulent slumber, and she smiled when she saw Legolas' face above her.   
  
"Are you all right? I have been very worried about you my love!" Legolas worriedly searched her features for an answer.  
  
Elwin was overjoyed to hear Legolas call her his love, although she knew he was probably only saying that to comfort her, like an older brother would a distraught small child.   
  
"I am fine Legolas," she began, "I just need some time to rest." She wanted to ask what he meant by the 'my love' comment, but then he might take it back, and she didn't want that to happen. So instead she looked up at his handsome face as if the words were nothing out of the ordinary.   
  
"And rest you shall receive, once we get to Minas Tirith. I am going as fast as possible, but the hobbit is quite a burden. Was it absolutely necessary to bring him along, it could affect your life. I am skilled at healing small battle wounds, but you were beaten, you need serious attention. If you do not get help soon, you may not live, and if you do live you will have awful scars. Please, let us have the hobbit find his own way to where he is going. I would even offer to find him an inn for a few days, and send someone back for him." Legolas pleaded, hoping that she would see the sense in his words but she shook her head indignantly.   
  
"I promised to help him out of the hands of that awful man, and I must be true to my word!" She looked at him with a glint in her eye, daring him to challenge her. He backed down, his goal to keep her calm and her blood flowing slowly. The slower the blood flow, the less blood seeping out of the wounds.   
  
The hobbit returned from the river, carrying the canteens he had filled.  
  
"Is she going to be all right? Will her wounds heal?" The hobbit looked worried, but Legolas assured him that Elwin would be fine.  
  
"She needs some special medical herbs so that her skin doesn't scar, but other than that she will be just fine," Legolas spoke to the hobbit with confidence he did not feel. "By the way, I never got your name. Pray you share it with us?"   
  
"I am Filbert Bolger at your service, wife of Poppy Baggins. I was traveling across the shire shortly after Sharky arrived when we were attacked by bandits. The took us captive and sold us as slaves. That's why, and thanks to your rescue of corse, I am now here." The hobbit stood and saluted, Legolas chuckled softly. This hobbit, Filbert, had the type of chivalry and manners of old that had been long forgotten by the modern men, and it pleased Legolas to see some people had kept the traditions alive.   
  
"I am very pleased, Filbert Bolger, to have you in my employ. The problem at hand is Lady Elwin's health, which is failing. I am in desperate need of council on how to solve the situation. We need to get her to Minas Tirith as soon as possible, but the horse can not be asked to carry the three of us much farther, certainly not at great speeds. Do you see any immediate solution to my problem?" Legolas calmly delivered his oration, with the same chivalry. Filbert sat on the ground beside Elwin, and motioned for Legolas to sit also. He sat deep in thought for many moments, with his thumb lightly scratching his chin. Then he looked at Elwin, who was sleeping peacefully on the ground beneath a blanket.   
  
"I think that the best option would be for me to leave the company for a time, traveling on foot for a time. I request that you send someone back for me when you reach the city. With me gone you will able to ride hard and reach the city tomorrow, weather permitting. Get Elwin the care she needs, I will confer with you in the white city. Until then," he stood and bowed, and Legolas followed suite.   
  
"Thank you Filbert, I will send someone for you. One of my good friends is the ruler of that city, he will help us." And with that Legolas picked up Elwin and set her on the back of Rimini, who had come to stand near the trio. Legolas mounted behind her, and accepted the water skin the hobbit offered. He handed Filbert a small knife and whispered, "in case of emergencies." Legolas spurred Rimini into a fast canter, and they headed off towards the white city.  
  
Filbert watched the pair leave, stowed the knife that Legolas had given him and followed the horses tracks. He was happy that he could be of service, and overjoyed at the thought that he would soon be on the quest for his wife. He knew that Legolas would aide his search, and it was possible that Legolas' friend might also. With their help, Filbert was sure that he would find Poppy in no time at all, and they could start a new life back in the shire. Ah, the shire, how he missed the rolling green hills of his home, with his wife's laughter, the smell of fresh baked bread and high quality pipe weed. The smells of home beckoned him, and he picked up the pace, his feet willing him towards his destiny. 


	14. chapter 14 part I

Hello everybody I now have a home page now isn't that exciting! It's great, so you can visit me. I have also been posting my story there. Anyway, you probably don't care that much. Please R&R, I haven't gotten any reviews lately and that makes me sad! Here is the story, for those wonderful people who DID review!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Elwin cracked her eyes open, willing the bright light to go away. A shadow passed above her, shielding her eyes from the light and she smiled gratefully. She heard voices all around her, she wondered why they all sounded so worried. Was someone hurt? The past came flooding back to her, she groaned under the impact of the wave of emotions. Her head was drowning, her mind swimming in the sea of questions. She tried to clear her head, to think straight, but she did not have the strength. She felt the ocean calling her back to its endless black watery depths.   
  
"Legolas, she has awoken!" The call penetrated the water, bringing Elwin back to the present. She felt cool fingers brushing her cheek, comforting words being whispered in her ear. What was being said? For some reason the elvish words didn't make any sense to her. She felt the hot breath of a man above her, his hands coming to rest on her forehead. "I don't think that she is completely conscious, although she should be able to hear what we are saying."   
  
Who was the man above her? He had a deep soothing voice, that could calm even the most frightened child. Was it Aragorn, King Elessar of the Men? It was said that he had healed Lady Eowyn and her husband Faramir, who was Steward of Gondor. He was rumored to be a great healer, but why he would he be helping such a easy case as my small cuts? Elwin decided that she must try to find answers to her questions, or she would loose her mind entirely to the sea of wonder.   
  
"Where in the nine hells am I?" She asked, trying to sit her self up.  
  
"You are not in any of the nine hells, my dear, you are in the house of King Elessar, being tended by the King himself," chuckled the deep voice. "You shouldn't sit up, you are very injured, you should just let your self rest."  
  
"I am not your 'dear' sir, I haven't the slightest idea who you are, and I want to leave, because I am perfectly well," Elwin said defensively, intent on leaving as soon as she possibly could. She didn't like the smell of this place, there was no air, in was closed and cold.   
  
Elwin tried once more to sit up, despite the many hands that were forcing her back on to the bed. She succeeded, making herself extremely dizzy, but with a sense of control. She opened her eyes more and looked straight into a pair of clear blue orbs, with a hint of caring and pity floating in their depths. She felt the weight of the hands lift, and felt a pair arms encircling her. She struggled away, focused on supporting herself.   
  
"Well you have quite a tongue young one, I suggest you hold it for a while, at least until you treatment is done, then you can yell at me all you want. You won't be going anywhere for a while yet, so laying back down and sleeping would not be a bad idea." Seeing the stubborn look on Elwin's face, Aragorn continued soothingly, "Or you could sit and talk to us. We haven't heard a sound out of you for three days, we were getting worried."  
  
"I have been here three days?!" Elwin was shocked, "How serious were my injures? Did you send someone back for Filbert?" Aragorn set a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. It only made her more aggravated, and she pulled away quickly. She was proving to be a most difficult patient.   
  
"The man that had taken you captive beat you very severely, it will be amazing if you don't have some scars after this ordeal. The main problem was that you lost enormous amounts of blood, we thought that you might die. Your condition improved steadily, but you were lost to the unconscious world, and there was nothing that we could do. Legolas has sat by your side the entire time, not leaving for a moment. He is very devoted to you." Aragorn rose, intending to give the couple some privacy, and motioned for the nurses in the room to leave also.   
  
Sorry for the inconvience, this is the first part of chapter 14, the Internet would not upload the entire thing so I split in two. Sorry, and keep reading! 


	15. chapter 14 part II

Sorry for the inconvenience, please keep reading, it was meant to be one chapter but the Internet wouldn't upload the whole thing.   
  
It was the first time that Elwin noticed it was Legolas who had been brushing her cheek, and helping her sit up in bed. She smiled at him apologetically, afraid that she might have upset him by being so sharp with his friend. He looked so tired, as though he might fall asleep in his chair, that she felt appreciative. She had no doubt that what Aragorn had said was true, he had never left his side and she was very grateful.   
  
Legolas rose slowly and came to sit beside her on the bed. He faced her with a small smile playing out across his lips. Elwin knew that he was controlling his laughter for her sake.  
  
"Well you sure told him," he said with a humorous tone, "I never knew that you were such a snake." He was openly smiling now, and it made Elwin very annoyed.   
  
"I wasn't that bad! It was your fault, it was you who woke me up!" She added hautilly, and she realized that she sounded very much like a spoiled child. She crossed her arms and added a little "Humph!" for effect.   
  
"You look like a spoiled brat Elwin, Aragorn will ask me why I chose to bring such a little rat here." Legolas' tone was suddenly upset, and Elwin wondered if he was fooling around, or if he was truthfully mad. She dropped her head and scooted closer to him.   
  
"I'm sorry, I was so confused when I woke up, I didn't know where I was or what I was saying. I am sorry, and you can tell Aragorn that." Legolas lifted her chin on the tips of his perfect fingers until her eyes met his.   
  
Elwin felt his face come closer to his and their lips brushed gently. Legolas' hand left her chin and glided down her neck, her skin prickling at his touch. She shivered involuntarily, and his arms wrapped around her. She placed her lips softly on his, savoring every sensation. Legolas slowly deepened the kiss, and his tongue entered her mouth. He brought her as close as possible to him, so that she could feel every muscle and curve of his body pressed against her. The kiss was becoming more and more passionate, and Elwin's body still ached for more. She had been dreaming about this, thinking that the opportunity would never come. She freed her hands from his tight hold and moved to brush his hair from his face. Her fingers lightly brushed the tips of his ears, and he groaned softly. She could feel his hardness, and she knew that he wanted her. His hands moved slowly underneath her shirt, and caressed her full breasts. She moaned in pleasure, hoping this moment would never end.   
  
Legolas felt himself loosing control, felt himself wishing he could take her right then. He knew that she was still to weak to make love to him, although the desire burned in him, like a bomb ready to explode. He broke the kiss although his hands continued to caress her body.   
  
"I want you," he whispered lovingly in her ear, aware that his breath on her neck sent pleasurable shivers down her spine.   
  
"And I want you." She stated matter-o-factly as if it had always been so. "But not yet. I have to get better first." Legolas kissed her cheek, admitting that she was right.   
  
"Here's to a speedy recovery!" He whispered as he moved to kiss her once more.   
***  
TBC... Please R&R, Thanks! 


	16. chapter 15

Hello, and welcome to the show, I'm today's host Tiger! Joining us on the   
show today will be our all time favorite hottie, Legolas Greenleaf. Also   
here is the love of his life, Elwin Fairhunter. Please give them a round of   
applause! Now, to all you viewers at home who would like a chance to   
participate on the show, all you have to do is review, and you might get a   
chance to be a character on the show! Now a word from our sponsors...  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Aragorn, do you think that she will be all right?"  
  
"She is strong Legolas, don't worry, she will be fine. I promise you she   
will be up and moving within the week."  
  
"I can't imagine losing her again! I almost did, it is mistake I don't want to  
repeat!"  
  
"Be calm, go and talk to her, you will see. She has a strong will to live."   
  
Soft rustles of clothing and even softer footsteps neared the bed. Legolas knelt   
beside the bed that held his love, and reached for Elwin's hand.  
  
Elwin felt his warm hands enfolding hers, and she struggled to speak. She  
wanted to tell him how grateful she was, but her voice wouldn't obey her   
command. Her effort caused her to cough; a horrible hacking sound.  
  
"Don't try and speak, you are not ready yet." Legolas purred, moving a   
glass of water to her lips. Elwin opened her eyes enough to see the glass,   
and took a small drink. The cool liquid flowed down her throat, making the   
burning sensation disappear. She smiled in thanks.Ê   
  
Aragorn looked as his patient, being tended by one of his greatest friends. How  
they cared for each other! It was a marvel to behold. If only his   
marriage could have been like that. It had been in the beginning, sweet   
words, soft kisses. But as time went on, his love Arwen, was not content.   
She had grown cold as of late, and had taken to the garden, coming in only   
to sleep. Aragorn knew that she longed for her family, but he did not know   
how to comfort her.  
  
Legolas arose and walked toward Aragorn, who was leaning against a wall in   
the hall, lost in thought. He was happy that Elwin had fallen asleep again,   
it was what she needed.  
  
Legolas was concerned for his friend, he did not look well, and neither did his  
wife, Arwen. He had only see Arwen once in the entire time that he had   
been in the city, which was nearly six days. She had been there to greet   
him, her face drawn, her eyes filled with worry, and although she was still   
beautiful as all elves are, she carried a weight on her shoulders, of grief   
and despair. He did not want to intrude, but he wanted to know why his   
friends were unhappy, and if there were something he could do to help.  
Arwen sat in the garden that looked towards the ocean, wishing that she could  
cross to Valinor.  
  
"The call of the sea is strong." Legolas whispered.  
  
Arwen turned quickly, to see Legolas leaning against the wall beside her.  
  
"Legolas, you frightened me, I did not hear you coming. Please, sit with   
me." Legolas did as he was bade, perching himself on the wall beside his   
friend throughout the centuries.  
  
They sat in silence, each enjoying the other's company, happy to be   
reunited. Legolas noted that his friend was more tense then she had been in   
years past, and that was taking its toll on her beauty. She had a far away   
look, as one who wishes to be two places at once.  
  
"Yes," Arwen broke the silence, "The call is strong, and I wish to heed   
it, but my heart also longs to stay with Aragorn. It has caused great   
trouble in my life, for it is something that I cannot explain to Aragorn,   
for he would not understand. He loves me so much, I feel slightly   
suffocated, even though my feelings for him are the same. I see him grow   
old, and it saddens me, for soon he will be no longer, and I will linger   
here forever." As she finished her speech, she leaned into  
Legolas' arms, with tears trickling down her cheeks. Legolas smoothed her tangled hair, and   
softly began to sing. A sweet elvish lullaby flowed from his lips, as he   
held her close. Arwen's tears quieted, and she basked in the warmth of his   
arms.  
  
Aragorn watched from behind a column of the palace, his heart filled with   
jealousy and despair. Deep down he knew that his friend was trying to do   
good, but the sight of them together was to much for Aragorn to take. He had   
spent months trying to console his wife, trying to find out what was wrong.   
Then Legolas came and within an hour he had her weeping out her heartache in   
his arms. It wasn't fair! Aragorn turned and stormed from the garden, but   
the two elves took no notice.Ê  
  
The heralds trumpeted, as Gimli approached the gates of the city. Tired but   
happy, he stopped his pony and waited to be greeted. But nobody came.That's   
odd, thought Gimli, as he entered the city, I wonder what busies my friends   
so that they could not greet me. Unfortunately, he would never find out.  
  
Hey everybody, I'm sorry that took sooooo long, I had writers block. Please   
R&R. I promise I won't take as long to update! 


	17. The End

Hello all wonderful readers! I am sorry to announce that I will not be continueing the  
  
story ÔThe StrangerÕ at this time becuse of writters block. I have decided to finish it, revize   
  
the entire thing and post it again later in the year. Thank you for your patience and wonderful  
  
reviews, I am sorry if I disappoint you. The revized copy will be radically different in a few  
  
areas, so please read and review when I post. Thank you again!  
  
-Tiger 


End file.
